Author's Notes: Chronology and Character List (The Last Messenger)
Author’s Notes I. Chronology: Entries marked with an asterisk indicate non-canon events related to this story. 2195: Messengers from Aman go to Númenor. *2900: Eärnur of Aman visits Tol Eressëa and befriends Eärnur Ciryatano, Lord of Andúnië. Both are lost at sea. *2905: Eärnur, son of Laurendil and Manwen born 3025: Amandil born 3102: Eldar forbidden to come to Númenor 3119: Elendil born 3209: Isildur born 3219: Anárion born *3255: Valandil and Vandiel born *3257: Fiondil born *3260: Ercassë born 3262: Sauron brought to Númenor *3281: Calaldundil born *3295: Laurendil comes secretly to Númenor 3299: Ciryandil, Isildur’s son, born *3313: Boromir, son of Valandil and Ercassë born *3315: Laurendilmë, daughter of Fiondil and Vandiel born 3316: Amandil sails West 3318: Meneldil, Anárion’s son, born child born in Númenor 3319: Fall of Númenor **** II. Characters: An asterisk next to a name indicates that the person is dead (if a Mortal) or residing in Mandos (if an Elf). The chapter in which a character either first appears or is mentioned is shown in parentheses. Aerveril (OFC): Elda, first mate on the Eäremirë (20) Almarian (OFC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, owner of an embroidery shop in Rómenna (3) Almiel: *(mentioned) Númenórëan, youngest sister of Tar-Aldarion, Ercassë and Fiondil are descended from her (3) Amandil the Faithful: Númenórëan, son of Númendil, Elf-friend, Last Lord of Andúnië, father of Elendil (3) Amillo (OMC): (mentioned) Maia, of the People of Ulmo (20) Anárion: Númenórëan, Elf-friend, second son of Elendil (3) Arafinwë: (mentioned) Elda, King of the Noldor, father of Findaráto (23) Araroch: Equine, a roan gelding ridden by Laurendil (7) Ardamir (OMC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, father of Fiondil and Ercassë (3) Ar-Adûnakhôr: *(mentioned) Númenórëan, Twentieth King of Númenor (14) Ar-Pharazôn: (mentioned) Númenórëan, The Golden, Last king of Númenórë (3) Ar-Zimpraphel: (mentioned in Author’s Note), Númenórëan, daughter of Tar-Palantir, married to Ar-Pharazôn (3) Aulë: Vala, Smith of Arda, spouse of Yavanna (23) Avalôbêl Gimilzagarthôr: Adûnaic form of Valandil Elemmacil Azrutarik Adûnazîrthôrun: Adûnaic form of Elentir Númendilion Azrubêlzir (OMC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, Headman of Nindamos, father of Salakthôr (18) Bannoth: Feline, Margileth's familiar. The name is the Sindarin version of Mandos (10) Bëor: *(mentioned) Adan (13) Beregar (OMC): Númenórëan, first mate on Valandil’s yacht (7) Beren: *(mentioned) Adan (13) Beren of Dulgâban (OMC): Númenóréan, Elf-friend, a farmer (8) Boromir (OMC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend, blind House Steward to Lady Eärwen (9) Boromir Valandilion(OMC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, Valandil and Ercassë’s son (23) Calaldundil (OMC): Elda, Vorondil and Marilla’s son (age 14) (1) Calinda (OFC): Númenórëan, serving girl at the Harp and Torch (3) Círdan: (mentioned) Sinda, The Shipwright, Lord of the Grey Havens (13) Eäremirë: "Sea-Jewel", Laurendil’s ship (18) Eärendur (OMC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend, Oath-Keeper to the members of the Order of the White Stone, owner of the Harp and Torch, a tavern in Rómenna (3) Eärnur (OMC): *(mentioned) Elda, friend of Laurendil, lost at sea and presumed dead (1) Eärnur Ciryatano (OMC): *(mentioned) Númenórëan, Lord of Andúnië (9) Eärnur Laurendilion (OMC): Elda, Laurendil and Manwen’s youngest child (age 390) (1) Eärwen (OFC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend, granddaughter of Eärnur Ciryatano (9) Elemmacil (OMC): *(mentioned in Author’s Note) Númenórëan, father of Valandil and Vandiel (3) Elendil the Tall: Númenórëan, Elf-friend, son of Amandil (3) Elentir: *(mentioned in Author’s Note) Númenórëan, son of Numendil, brother to Amandil, grandfather of Valandil and Vandiel (3) Elros Tar-Minyatur: *(mentioned) Númenórëan, son of Eärendil, first king of Númenor (21) Emeldir (OFC): Númenóréan, daughter of Beren and Haleth of Dulgâban (age 10) (8) Eönwë: Maia, of the People of Manwë, brother to Imarë in the Thought of Eru and Manwë’s Herald (2) Ercassë Ardamiriel (OFC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend (3) Erunáro (OCM): Maia, of the People of Manwë and brother to Manveru in the Thought of Eru (23) Estë: Valië, spouse of Irmo (22) Findaráto: Elda, Prince of Eldamar, one of the Fëanturindi, charged with the healing and protection of Aman (1) Fiondil Ardamirion (OMC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend (3) Fionwë (OMC): Maia, of the People of Manwë (14) Gundor (OMC): Númenórëan, infant son of Beren and Haleth of Dulgâban (8) Haleth (OFC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend, wife of Beren of Dulgâban (8) Hallatan (OMC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend, House Steward to Amandil (3) Hareth (OFC): Númenóréan, eldest daugther of Beren and Haleth of Dulgâban (age 14) (8) Haleth: *(mentioned) Adan (13) Húrin: *(mentioned) Adan (13) Ilmarë: Maia, of the People of Varda, sister to Eönwë in the Thought of Eru (2) Ingil (OMC): Maia, of the People of Irmo (2) Irmo: Vala, Lord of Lórien, spouse of Estë (1) Irmondil (OMC): Elda, Laurendil and Manwen’s oldest son (1) Isildur: Númenórëan, Elf-friend, eldest son of Elendil (3) Isilmë (OFC): *(mentioned in Author’s Note) Númenórëan, wife of Calamacil, mother of Valandil and Vandiel (3) Laurendil Rialcarion (OMC): Elda, Master Lóriennildo, member of the Heren iNinquialdo, spouse of Manwen, father of Irmondil, Marilla and Eärnur (1) Laurendilmë (OFC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, Fiondil and Vandiel’s daughter (23) Lindórië (OFC): *(mentioned in Author’s Note) Númenórëan, spouse of Elenitr, grandmother of Valandil and Vandiel (3) Lúthien: *(mentioned) Elda, spouse of the Adan Beren, who gives up her immortality (13) Manveru (OMC): Maia, of the people of Manwë, brother to Erunáro in the Thought of Eru (23) Manwë: Vala, the Elder King, spouse of Varda (2) Manwen (OFC): Elda, Master Estenduriën, spouse of Laurendil, mother of Irmondil, Marilla and Eärnur (1) Mardil (OMC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend, House Steward to Valandil (4) Margileth (OMC): Númenórëan, Elf-friend, sister of Boromir (10) Marilla (OFC): Elda, Laurendil and Manwen’s daughter, spouse of Vorondil and mother of Calaldundil (1) Morwen: *(mentioned) Edain (13) Námo: Vala, Lord of Mandos, spouse of Vairë (2) Nessa: Valië, spouse of Tulkas (23) Nienna: (mentioned) Valië, sister to Námo and Irmo in the Thought of Eru (22) Nísimalótë (OFC): (mentioned) Elda, Loremistress in charge of teaching the children of those serving in Lórien (2) Númendil: *(mentioned) Númenórëan, father of Amandil (4) Núneth (OFC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, Beregar’s sweetheart (7) Orchaldor (OMC): Númenórëan, a crewmember on Valandil’s yacht (7) Oromë: Vala, Lord of Trees and the Hunt, spouse of Vána (23) Ossë: (mentioned) Maia, of the People of Ulmo (20) Roimendil (OMC): Maia, of the People of Oromë (23) Sakalthôr (OMC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, son of Azrubêlzir, whose life Eärnur saved (18) Salmar: (mentioned) Maia, of the People of Ulmo (20) Sauron: (mentioned) Fallen Maia, presently residing on Númenór where he has corrupted the king and most of the Númenórëans (3) Tar-Aldarion: *(mentioned) Númenórëan, Sixth King of Númenor (3) Tar-Ardamir: * (mentioned in Author’s Note) Númenórëan, Nineteenth King of Númenor (14) Tar-Calion: Quenya form of Ar-Pharazôn Tar-Calmacil: *(mentioned) Númenórëan, Eighteenth King of Númenor (14) Tar-Elenalcar: (mentioned) Quenya form of Gil-galad, Last High King of the Noldor in Exile, rules from Lindon in Eriador (13) Tar-Míriel: Quenya form of Ar-Zimraphel Tulkas: Vala, Lord of War, spouse to Nessa (23) Ulmo: Vala, Lord of Waters (20) Ulrath (OMC): Númenórëan, Captain of the guard at the north gate of Armenelos (8) Uinen: (mentioned) Maia, of the People of Ulmo (23) Uinéniel: "Daughter of Uinen", Valandil’s yacht (7) Uinéndilmë (OFC): Elda, sister of Eärnur (22) Vairë: Valië, Weaver of Arda, spouse to Námo (23) Valandil Elemmacilion (OMC): Númenórëan, of the House of Andúnië, , twin brother of Vandiel, member of the Heren iNinqualdo (1) Vandiel Elemmaciliel (OFC): Númenórëan, of the House of Andúnië, twin sister of Valandil (1) Varda: Valië, Queen of Stars, spouse to Manwë (2) Vorondil Aldundilion (OMC): Elda, Master Lóriennnildo, spouse of Marilla, father of Calaldundil (1) Voronwë: (mentioned) Elda, captain of the Eäremirë (18) Yavanna: Valië, Earth-Queen, spouse to Aulë (23) Yavien (OFC): (mentioned) Númenórëan, wife of Ardamir, mother of Fiondil and Ercassë (3) Zigûr: Adûnaic form of Sauron. The literal meaning of the name is ‘Wizard’.